


10 Kallie Sentences

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Kate & Allie (TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: One sentence per genre for Kate/Allie.





	10 Kallie Sentences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [appleturnoversandstrudel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleturnoversandstrudel/gifts).

> So [appleturnoversandstrudel](https://singinprincess.tumblr.com/post/188046474204/10-sentence-meme-kate-allie) asked me to do this 10 Sentence Meme for Kate/Allie on tumblr, and here it is. If there's any interest, some of these may be expanded into longer fics in the future ;)

**ANGST:**

> This was supposed to be it; the final straw that would make Allie see that she and Bob just weren’t meant to be — but as the words “I do” break her heart in two, it finally sinks in that Kate’s dream would never be.

**AU: (Coffee Shop)**

> Allie Lowell has always prided herself on the elegance and grace she and her little cafe had built a reputation for — almost moreso than all the praise over the quality of the items on the menu — so it’s a wonder when her first glimpse of a woman named Kate causes her to trip unceremoniously, splashing hot coffee all over herself and the surrounding patrons. 

**CRACK:**

> “I cannot believe you actually called the police,” Allie said in a panic, “what if being ‘a very sexy girlfriend’ is an _actual crime_ and they arrest me, Kate?!”

**FUTURE FIC:**

> “Even as we stand here today,” Kate says, staring deep into Allie’s eyes as their family watches, “I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to marry my best friend.”

**FIRST TIME:**

> “I know I haven’t exactly been the easiest girlfriend,” Allie admits before softly kissing Kate in public for the very first time, “but I love you and I want us to make this work.”

**FLUFF:**

> She hadn’t planned to kiss Allie under the mistletoe, but as Allie pulls her in closer to deepen the kiss, Kate thinks that perhaps she should put up some more.

**HUMOUR:**

> “Just to be clear,” Allie pants, turning to face Kate as they lay naked in each other’s arms, “this doesn’t make us gay, right?”

**HURT/COMFORT:**

> Sorrowful sobs permeate the room as Kate crawls onto the bed to hold her grieving friend.

**SMUT:**

> Allie trembled beneath Kate’s lithe form as expert hands and tongue explored every inch of pink flesh, eliciting wanting moans as the touches traveled south.

**UST:**

> There’s a thick sort of tension in the air as Kate zips up Allie’s dress, her fingers lingering at the back of Allie’s neck, unwilling to let the moment end.


End file.
